Dulce perdición
by AllenAbaddonia
Summary: Incluso el amor puede ser uno de los sentimientos más dolorosos si se juega con él. Lo que es un juego para uno será la ruina para el otro.
1. Chapter 1

Bien...

Primero que nada explicaré como es que surgió la idea para escribir este fanfic.

Desde siempre -al menos desde que les conozco- me han encantado tanto Len como Gumi y bueno... Len x Gumi es como... un sueño para mi(?)

Una tarde, hablando acerca de Spice! recordé que en el video mi amada peliverde ni sus luces /3 así que... es hora de que la señorita sea Spiceada(?)

Debo decir que escribir este capítulo creó en mi un rechazo hacia Len ewe

Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son usados por mi persona con fines no lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce perdición.<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Se apegó al cuerpo del chico, acurrucándose entre sus brazos y cerrando los ojos. El camino que habían dejado las lágrimas seguía dibujado en su rostro. Las manos ajenas acariciaban su cuerpo, le reconfortaban _–¿Lo prometes?- _Susurró con apenas un hilo de voz, intentando que aquellas lágrimas que luchaban por salir permanecieran en sus ojos.

_-Lo prometo- _Aquellas palabras sonaron frías, distantes, pero las creía, quería creerlas. Se acurrucó en su pecho, ocultando su rostro entre el espacio que había entre su hombro y su cuello mientras dejaba que el joven rubio le cobijara entre sus brazos.

Como siempre, había caído a sus pies una vez más, atrapada en aquel juego de mentiras de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, las cosas volvieron a ser como siempre. El rubio iba en la mañana a su casa a recogerle y entonces partían juntos para la escuela. Él cargaba sus cosas, ella se aferraba con fuerza de su mano, como si temiera que _algo _pudiera romper la unión de sus manos y alejar al chico de ella. Dulce e inocente, tanto como para perdonar todas las veces que el chico le había lastimado en el tiempo que habían salido. Solo el amor era capaz de volver a una persona ciega ante aquellas decepciones, aquellas heridas que se _arreglaban_ con una disculpa y una vana promesa del rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, el chico le besó de forma posesiva, como si marcara con eso que ella le pertenecía y de cierta forma, así eran las cosas. Ella nunca haría nada que traicionara al otro sin importar cuantas veces sufriera por su culpa, ni por cuantas infidelidades se enterara. Solía hacer la vista gorda: ignorar aquello hasta que llegaba el punto en el que estallaba y se derrumbaba pero siempre volvía a él con la esperanza de que, esta vez, las cosas cambiaran.

Fue a su salón, suspirando con pesadez y al llegar se sentó en su pupitre, cruzando los brazos sobre el mismo y recargando su mejilla en éstos, mirando por la ventana. Ella estaba en la segunda fila, en el tercer lugar. Dado que aún era temprano, la mayoría de los asientos del aula estaban vacíos. Un rato después, llegó la chica que se sentaba en la primer fila, la que estaba junto a la ventana y al igual que ella, en el tercer asiento _–Gumi- _Canturreó, sonriendo dulcemente mientras dejaba sus cosas. La peliverde se incorporó, intentando darle su mejor sonrisa aunque por la expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja, notó que no era nada convincente _-¿Qué tienes?- _Preguntó aunque también se respondió sola _–Len… ¿Cierto? Otra vez…- _Suspiró, acercándose a su amiga y se puso en cuclillas a su lado _–En verdad no te entiendo… ¿Por qué sales con él? En lo que va del mes, ha pasado esto al menos dos veces más… termina con él, te está lastimando-_

Sonrió levemente, agachando la mirada y desviándola hacia un punto donde pudiera evitar el contacto visual con la mirada ajena _–No… lo amo… estoy segura que él también me ama…- _Susurró aunque su voz se quebró, demostrando la inseguridad y dolor que sentía. La pelirroja le abrazó suavemente, limpiando un par de lágrimas que corrieron por las mejillas de su amiga y no dijo nada más. Cuando el profesor entró al salón se puso de pie y caminó a su asiento. Pasó toda la clase preocupada por su amiga pero no podía hacer nada, solamente le quedaba brindarle su apoyo mientras esperaba porque ella misma abriera los ojos.

El receso llegó y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, la peliverde se había escabullido del salón. Suspiró y sacó su almuerzo, era obvio el lugar al que la chica se dirigía.

A medio camino, se encontró con el rubio o más bien, él la encontró. Le abrazó desde atrás y tapó sus ojos para después arrastrarla con él hacia un salón que estaba vacío. Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y la liberó, sonriéndole dulcemente _-¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa cariño?- _Le dijo con una voz juguetona, acercándose a ella y atrapándole entre su cuerpo y el escritorio. La menor se sonrojó y miró a un lado mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del mayor _–A ningún lado…-_ Soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir la mordida en su lóbulo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, bombeando sangre como loco. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, ya se había acostumbrado pero seguía pareciéndole vergonzoso _-¿A-Ahora?- _Susurró suavemente mientras sentía la mano deslizándose por su muslo, aventurándose debajo de la falda. No recibió respuesta.

Arqueó su espalda al sentir el roce de la mano del rubio en aquel punto tan sensible, sonrojándose mucho más de lo que ya estaba y dejando que un pequeño suspiro escapara de sus labios. Su ropa interior se deslizó a un lado, descubriendo su intimidad y uno de los dedos del chico se adentró en ella, explorando su cavidad mientras un par de gemidos escapaban de sus labios. El rubio simplemente sonreía mientras atendía a la chica, buscando que el placer se volviera más intenso y que le pidiera saciar su deseo… el juego de siempre.

Llevaban ya varios minutos y ella no podía soportarlo más, con la forma en que el chico jugaba era imposible que aguantara el deseo y finalmente, sucumbió ante el mismo _–Por favor… Len… por favor hazlo… quiero sentirte en mí…- _Susurró entre gemidos, logrando así que el chico se detuviera lentamente y abriera el cierre de su pantalón para poder cumplir los deseos de su novia. Se inclinó un poco sobre de ella y empujó con suavidad, penetrando la cavidad de la chica mientras besaba su cuello y comenzaba a mover sus caderas suavemente, tomándole con una mano por la cintura mientras la otra se hacía con el cuerpo de la menor, oculta debajo de su ropa. En ese punto, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar el cuerpo del chico con fuerza y apegarse lo más posible a él mientras se entregaba al placer que sentía, desahogando su dolor con aquellas silenciosas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y morían ahogadas en su hombro.

Al terminar el receso, el chico volvió a cerrar la cremallera de su pantalón y besó los labios de la menor una vez más antes de despedirse y salir caminando a su salón con prisa. Ella por su parte se quedó en el escritorio, mirando fijamente el suelo después de haberse acomodado la ropa. Un rato después, se puso de pie y camino al baño para lavarse el rostro pues aparte de las lágrimas, había sudado un poco y seguía acalorada por lo ocurrido.

Volvió a su salón aunque llegó un poco tarde a la clase y tomó asiento, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre. No quería que nadie le molestara, si no fuera una clase importante ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a volver ahí.

_-Hey, Gumi… ¡Gumi!- _Susurraba la pelirroja, intentando llamar la atención de su amiga pero ésta no respondía _–Señorita Kasane, podría atender a la clase, ¿por favor? Y usted, señorita Fujiwara… si se encuentra mal, debería ir a la enfermería. De lo contrario, le suplico que también ponga atención a la clase, ¿está bien?- _La peliverde levantó el rostro, mirando al profesor y asintió suavemente, aprovechando aquella oportunidad para retirarse.

Después de inventar algún malestar, salió del salón y caminó hacia la enfermería. Al menos ahí podría descansar en paz, quizá dormirse un rato mientras esperaba el final del día y así poder irse a casa.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja sabía que no era ningún malestar físico, era, más bien, emocional a causa de su novio. Suspiró suavemente y atendió a la clase pues por el momento no había nada más que pudiera hacer, simplemente esperar que la clase terminara. El resto de la clase fue bastante largo, le parecía que habían sido horas desde que su amiga dejó el salón cuando apenas habían pasado cuarenta minutos, cuarenta minutos llenos de preocupación y ganas de estar con ella para poder hablar a solas y así saber qué le había ocurrido, antes del receso su estado de ánimo estaba mucho mejor que en ese momento. Cuando la campana sonó, indicando el final de la clase, se levantó dispuesta a ir a buscarla pero el otro profesor ya estaba esperando afuera y le impidió salir, obligándola a regresar a su asiento y por ende, haciéndole tener que esperar una hora más.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería cuando la clase terminó. Sonrió al saber que si había ido ahí aunque en ese momento se encontraba dormida, por lo que simplemente tomó asiento a un lado de la cama y le acarició la mejilla. Se notaba el camino de las lágrimas en su rostro pero no dijo nada, ya suficientemente afectada estaba con verle tan deprimida como para aparte tener una pelea con ella. Tomó un pañuelo y lo humedeció con un poco de agua para limpiar aquellas marcas con cuidado. Suerte que la chica no despertó, debía estar muy cansada.

Tiró el papel húmedo y miró nuevamente a su amiga, sonriendo levemente. Se veía linda durmiendo, como si en verdad su motivo de estar ahí era un malestar físico que ya había sanado gracias a alguna pastilla.

La última clase terminó y el celular de la peliverde sonó pero ya que dormía, fue ella quien lo tomó. Era un mensaje de texto de "_Len3". _Frunció el ceño y lo abrió, sorprendida de lo que decía _"Gracias por lo del descanso. ¿Crees que pueda ir a tu casa? Me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo. Te quiero linda"_ Cerró el teléfono y lo dejó donde estaba. Ella nunca le había contado que su relación con Len era más que simples apretones de mano y besos, nunca se había imaginado que ya habían tenido relaciones.

Tardó varios minutos más en despertar, incorporándose con un poco de dificultad. Aún se veía agotada y algo aturdida por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Cuando se adaptó al brillo, miró a la pelirroja sonriéndole _–Lamento haberte preocupado Teto… ahora estoy mejor- _La nombrada devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza con gentileza _–¿Dormiste bien?- _Interrogó mientras le veía ponerse de pie y ponerse lo que faltaba de su uniforme, el sueter y los zapatos. La otra solamente asintió _–Traje tus cosas, está todo guardado- _Le mostró la mochila de las dos, acomodadas a un lado de la cama y tomó la propia para después entregarle la suya a la recién levantada. Luego de acomodarse un poco el cabello, ambas abandonaron la enfermería y caminaron hacia la entrada del colegio.

Pasaron bastante rato caminando, conversando en su mayoría de cosas que le gustaban a ambas y claramente, evitando tocar el tema de Len. Luego de dormir se veía más animada y no quería que ese humor se arruinara. Finalmente, se detuvieron en un parque a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol y algo que no se esperaba ocurrió.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, en los que ambas parecían perdidas en sus pensamientos, Gumi musitó un tanto temerosa al inicio por lo que diría su amiga _–Hoy tuvimos sexo en el salón vacío de la segunda planta…- _Volteó lentamente a verla, sorprendida de que lo dijera tan repentinamente y de una forma tan tranquila, aunque al ver su rostro notó que era todo menos eso. Las lágrimas corrían rápidamente desde sus ojos hasta su mentón, donde morían _–Gumi…- _Susurró acercándose y abrazándola con fuerza, dejándole que llorara sobre su hombro. No sabía qué decir, por lo que optó por guardar silencio y refugiarle hasta que desahogara su dolor; en lugar de decir algo tonto que pudiera dañarle. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los sollozos de la peliverde y otros ruidos que llegaban a ellas, tanto de otras partes del parque como de la calle. Finalmente, volvió a quedarse dormida entre sus brazos.

Al acompañarle a casa, las dos estuvieron en silencio y solamente hablaron para despedirse. Mientras se alejaba, se preguntaba si en algún momento las cosas cambiarían. Esa ya era la tercera vez que Gumi perdonaba a Len por todas sus infidelidades y como siempre, el primer día había estado destrozada pero estaba segura, que con un par de palabras bonitas por parte del rubio, al otro día volvería a ser la chica más feliz del mundo, al menos hasta que volviera a romper su corazón.

Suspiró y caminó lentamente a su casa pues no habría nadie a esa hora, no había un verdadero motivo para llegar tan temprano. Compró un café y al llegar a su casa, se sentó en la acera mientras esperaba a que se enfriara un poco para poder beberlo. Un rato después, llegó su madre que se molestó un poco al verle sentada afuera de la casa en lugar de ir adentro. Luego de una pequeña discusión, ayudó a la mayor a cargar con las cosas que había comprado en el supermercado y fue a su habitación. Se tiró a la cama y se quedó en silencio, pensando.

_-¡MAMÁ!- _Gritó luego de un rato en silencio aunque no escuchó su respuesta por lo que bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina, sentándose en la barra _–Ma…- _Se bajó rápidamente antes de que su madre le gritara, notando la expresión en su rostro cuando ésta le vio sentada ahí _–Ma, ¿puede venir Gumi a comer? Estaba pensando en invitarla-_ La mayor suspiró, mirando a su hija y asintió suavemente _–Claro, ya sabes que no necesitas pedirme permiso si se trata de Gumi, es como una hija para mí- _

_-Dices eso ahora porque te pedí permiso… hace una semana me regañaste- _Dijo haciendo un mohín, mirando a un lado _–Hace una semana era una situación distinta, vinieron tus primos y tus tíos y no había suficiente comida- _La menor rió suavemente, ya sabía eso pero le gustaba molestar a su madre. Caminó rápidamente, pasando junto a ella y subió las escaleras.

De vuelta en su habitación, tomó el celular para mandarle un mensaje _"Nee, ¿te gustaría venir a comer a mi casa? Mi mamá hará la pasta que te gusta"_ Sonrió pues estaba segura que esa pasta alegraría a su amiga, le fascinaba. Cuando recibió la respuesta, tomó emocionada su celular y abrió el mensaje para leerlo.

"_Lo siento, ya he quedado con Len esta tarde"_

Frunció el ceño al leer la respuesta y arrojó el celular a su mesita de noche, suspirando _–De verdad que no te entiendo…-_ Susurró suavemente, cerrando los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues finalmente, luego de incontables ediciones y de reescribir casi por completo la versión original del capítulo... aquí está el capítulo dos.

Aclara algunas dudas sobre Teto, quien vendría siendo el personaje principal en éste capítulo aunque en el siguiente espero volver a Gumi.

Algo que olvide mencionar es el apellido de Gumi. Como verán, le llame Gumi Fujiwara pues honestamente no me gusta el Megpoid y no me suena como un posible apellido... La combinación fue sugerencia de **Apocrifi Sogno** y me gustó bastante asi que se quedó así. Muchas gracias *3*

Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son usados por mi persona con fines no lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce perdición<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Al otro día, justo como pensaba, las cosas volvieron a ser como siempre. Gumi llegó sonriente y con un muy buen humor, como si el día anterior no hubiera pasado nada. Se alegró al verle así, aunque le preocupaba la idea de que volviera a ser lastimada por el rubio pero quizá, antes de que eso pasara, podrían cambiar las cosas. Suspiró suavemente y se levantó de su asiento, caminando al de la peliverde y sentándose encima de ella, riendo _–Buenos días- _Le dijo; acercándose a morder su oreja, cosa que sabía le molestaba. Se resistió a moverse cuando la otra comenzó a forcejear para liberarse, hasta que ésta se resignó y le dejo sentada donde estaba _–Hola Teto…- _Dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín, mirándole a los ojos.

Sonrió, acariciándole el cabello y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla para después ponerse de pie y se apresuró a tomar asiento una vez más cuando el profesor entró al salón. Pasó el día bastante aburrida, estaba nublado y comenzaba a llover suavemente. Odiaba la lluvia.

A la hora del descanso, la pequeña llovizna se había convertido en un fuerte aguacero. Suspiró suavemente mientras caminaban al comedor _-¿Por qué no te gusta la lluvia? Es agradable- _Preguntó Gumi, mirándola mientras sonreía ampliamente, colgándose de su brazo y tirando un poco para hacerle caminar más a prisa.

Teto fue a sentarse en una de las tantas mesas, la primera que encontró vacía mientras que Gumi fue a formarse para comprar su almuerzo. Así podían asegurarse de guardar un lugar para que las dos pudieran sentarse a comer, primero compraba una y después compraba la otra. La fila era bastante larga así que la peliverde tardó varios minutos en volver, tomando asiento junto a Teto quien iría a formarse esta vez, aprovechando que la mayoría de estudiantes ya habían comprado y la fila era mucho más corta ahora.

Al llegar su turno, sonrió al ver que todavía había pan, una de las primeras cosas que se acababan. Compro varias piezas de pan y salió de la fila para volver a su asiento que, para su sorpresa y descontento, se encontraba ocupado por el novio de su amiga. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al verle, le molestaba demasiado. No solo por las cosas que hacía a su amiga sino por su comportamiento tan pesado.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida de la cafetería y volvió al salón de clases, sentándose en su lugar. Definitivamente era un mal día para ella, al menos su amiga parecía estar disfrutándolo. Apoyó su codo en la banca y sostuvo su cabeza con la mano mientras miraba por la ventana y comía en silencio.

Su compañera volvió un par de minutos después de que sonara la campana, el profesor por el contrario no parecía tener intenciones de presentarse. Miró a la pelirroja y tomó asiento a su lado, en su propio asiento _-¿Dónde estabas? Fuiste a comprar y no volviste…- _Dijo un poco molesta de que se hubiera ido sin avisarle, podía al menos haberse tomado la molestia de decirle. Teto giró el rostro, mirándola y desvió la mirada al suelo. Era ella quien debía estar molesta, su amiga le había dado su lugar a su novio _–Te vi con Len… sentado en MI lugar… así que regresé aquí- _Dijo volteando a ver nuevamente por la ventana. Escuchó a la peliverde suspirar y le miró de reojo _–Len solo se sentó un momento… si tan solo te hubieras acercado, podrías haber recuperado tu lugar-_

Hizo un mohín y giró a ver hacia la ventana de nuevo _–Sabes que no me agrada… ni siquiera tolero verlo…- _Susurró molesta. Escuchó un suspiro por parte de la peliverde y entonces se hizo el silencio. Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar hasta que la clase comenzó varios minutos más tarde de lo que debería, a causa de una junta de profesores que se prolongó, motivo por el cual el profesor tardó bastante en presentarse en el salón.

El resto del día fue muy similar a ese momento. Muy pocas veces se dirigieron la palabra. No estaban enojadas, pero era común ese tipo de alejamiento cuando el tema del rubio salía.

La lluvia tampoco había cesado. Teto tuvo que esperar en la entrada de la escuela a que cesara pues no llevaba una sombrilla y Gumi, quien sí llevaba, se había ido antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Se sentó a un lado de la puerta que daba acceso a lo que eran las instalaciones del colegio ya que esa parte estaba techada y el agua no había alcanzado a mojar el suelo. Suspiró suavemente, abrazando sus piernas. Veía varias personas irse. Unas corriendo para buscar donde ocultarse de la lluvia, lo que era algo inútil, pues al correr se mojaban más; otros, la mayoría, con sombrilla, ya sea solos o compartiéndola con alguien más. Hizo una pequeña mueca. Incluso ella deseaba compartir la sombrilla con alguien, pero lamentablemente, aunque tuviese la sombrilla, no tenía a ese _alguien _con quien compartirla.

Escuchó unos pasos que venían desde adentro y volteó a ver, encontrándose con quien menos esperaba, o al menos: con quien menos deseaba encontrarse. El chico rubio salía caminando, sosteniendo su mochila en la diestra y su chaqueta con la mano izquierda. Suspiró suavemente y miró alrededor, encontrando a la pelirroja sentada en el suelo _–Hola Teto– _Dijo con aquel molesto tono, arrogante y un toque seductor que no pasaba desapercibido. La chica miró a otro lado, suspirando y se puso de pie, incómoda _-¿Qué quieres?- _Dijo fría, sosteniendo su mochila con fuerza.

La risa del rubio le hizo fruncir el ceño y voltear a verlo _–Vamos, linda… ¿por qué estas molesta? Podríamos aprovechar ahora para jugar un poco… como antes- _Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, acercándose a ella y tomándola suavemente por la cintura _–No gracias… ahora déjame tranquila. No soy una cualquiera como todas con las que te acuestas…- _Una risa divertida y llena de sorna fueron la respuesta del mayor, quien ladeó la cabeza, apegándose más a ella gracias a su fuerza física superior, que impedía a la pelirroja alejarle _-¿Dices que Gumi es una cualquiera? Seguramente se pondría triste si sabe lo que dijiste de ella._

Había tocado un punto sensible. Con toda su fuerza, logró empujarlo y le lanzó una bofetada _–No te atrevas a hablar así de e…- _Mientras gritaba, su mano fue detenida antes de conseguir golpear su objetivo y sus labios fueron atrapados por los ajenos. El rubio se apegó más a ella, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared mientras sostenía sus manos con fuerza para impedirle soltarse.

Estaba furiosa, tironeaba como podía para liberarse pero era imposible, el varón era mucho más fuerte. Abrió los ojos al sentir los labios ajenos separarse y vio aquella molesta sonrisa que siempre se dibujaba en labios del mayor cuando obtenía lo que quería. Ya la había visto muchas veces antes en situaciones muy similares. Se ruborizó y desvió la mirada a un lado aunque había dejado de forcejear. El mayor le liberó al notarlo y la tomó por la cintura, bajando a su cuello para comenzar a besarlo suavemente.

Su corazón latía frenético y ella comenzaba a desesperarse. Tendría que elegir entre su amistad y su propio deseo pero el tiempo que tenía era reducido. _–Len…-_ Susurró suavemente, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras sus manos jugaban con el cabello de chico _–Déjame… nuestros juegos se acabaron definitivamente en cuanto empezaste a salir con ella…- _Susurró apartándolo. El chico rió suavemente y se alejó, encogiéndose de hombros _–Ya jugare con ella entonces-_ Dijo divertido, sonriendo con malicia mientras comenzaba a alejarse sin importarle la lluvia. Ella frunció el ceño sin decir nada más para evitar las posibles consecuencias que podrían traer sus palabras a su amiga y miró al chico alejarse hasta que le perdió de vista al salir del patio principal e internarse en la calle.

Se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas, mirando al frente fijamente. Detestaba la actitud del chico por el mismo motivo que se sentía atraída a él. Aquella actitud molesta y arrogante, mientras no involucraba el malestar de su amiga, le encantaba.

Al cabo de un rato se levantó. Ya que la lluvia no había cesado, decidió caminar a casa, parte de su decisión se debía al bajón en la temperatura durante los últimos minutos. Caminó con calma, cubriéndose cada que podía debajo de los pequeños tejados que encontraba en su camino. Una vez en casa tomó un baño caliente pues se había mojado bastante con la lluvia y se sentía un poco mal por el frío; se abrigó y se metió a la cama, buscando más calor. El resto del día lo pasó girando en su cama, recordando lo ocurrido. Si su amiga no hubiera elegido a ese chico todo, sería más sencillo para las dos.

Intentó llamar a la peliverde varias veces a lo largo del día pero nunca le contestó, desistió después del quinto intento. Dejó el celular a un lado y se acurrucó en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Empezaba a creer que enfermaría, se sentía un poco mal, así que decidió dormir un rato.

Al despertar, lo primero que notó fue la oscuridad en su habitación y un paño húmedo en su frente, estaba fresco así que era reciente. Se sentó en la cama, mirando alrededor mientras esperaba a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. De pronto la puerta se abrió y ella volteó hacia ésta _–Ma…- _Susurró, sonriendo levemente _–Lamentablemente, no soy ella… salió hace un rato- _La peliverde cerró la puerta después de haber entrado y se sentó a un lado de la cama _-¿Cómo estás?- _Susurró suavemente, sonriéndole. La pelirroja rió suavemente, mirándola _-¿Ahora eres enfermera?- _Preguntó riendo, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por el cuello.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, haciendo que la otra se recostara y rió suavemente _–Enfermera-chan… me siento mal- _Dijo con un tono infantil, besando la mejilla de su amiga que soltó una pequeña risita y se liberó de sus brazos, volviendo a sentarse _–Vine a verte pero me dijo tu mamá que estabas un poco mal… así que me ofrecí a cuidarte. Hace un rato salió a comprar cosas para la cena. Me pidió que me quedara-_ Teto rió y se tapó hasta la cabeza, haciendo un mohín _–Desprecias mis invitaciones pero aceptas las que te hace una mujer mayor…- _Susurró con fingida molestia, la otra solo rió suavemente.

Media hora después, quizá un poco más, su madre volvió a casa y comenzó a preparar la cena. Luego de haber disfrutado de la comida con su amiga y su madre, la mayor le ofreció llevar a Gumi a su casa, era algo tarde. Se abrigó bastante pues afuera hacía frío y fue con las dos, despidiéndose de la peliverde cuando ésta bajo del auto afuera de su casa.

Al despertar, se removió un poco debajo de las sábanas y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, miró el techo. Se sentía mal, físicamente. Tendría la temperatura elevada un par de grados y su garganta ardía. Luego de un rato, se levantó y fue a su ropero, sacando su uniforme. Por suerte tenía dos juegos de ropa para la escuela, pues la que había usado el día anterior estaba completamente mojada. Se quitó el pijama y fue a darse un baño, acurrucándose debajo del agua caliente de la tina. Suspiró suavemente, mirando el techo _–No me gusta la lluvia…-_ Susurró con la voz un poco ronca y cerró los ojos.

Salió de la ducha luego de varios minutos y se puso el uniforme, dispuesta a ir a la escuela aunque su madre le detuvo al verla _–Ni creas que iras así. Anoche estabas enferma y ahora no te ves mucho mejor, ve por una chamarra. Hoy yo te llevaré… a esta hora hace mucho frío-_ La pelirroja suspiró pero obedeció sin rechistar. En realidad le gustaba la idea, le llevaría a clases así que se ahorraría la necesidad de caminar y la chamarra… ya podría quitársela en el salón de clases.

Al llegar al aula miró alrededor. Era temprano aún, había llegado mucho antes al ir en auto, pero en realidad esperaba que ya hubiera más gente cuando ella llegara, al menos un par de personas más. Fue a tomar asiento y se quedó mirando por la ventana fijamente. Estaba segura de que su temperatura había ascendido un poco más, comenzaba a sentirse mal de verdad.

Gumi llegó un par de minutos antes de que la clase diera inicio, sonriendo ampliamente a la pelirroja que correspondió la sonrisa, ligeramente forzada _-¿Sigues muy mal? Te debiste quedar en casa…-_ La peliverde movió el cabello de Teto a un lado, juntando su frente con la de ella y sonrió _–No, no estás tan mal… pero igual debiste descansar por hoy, podrías empeorar a lo largo del día…- _Teto desvió la mirada a un lado, haciendo un pequeño mohín _–Gracias por los buenos deseos- _Dijo inflando las mejillas, haciendo que Gumi riera y volviera a tomar asiento mientras el profesor entraba al salón.

_-Señorita Kasane… ¡Señorita Kasane!- _Cabeceó y levantó rápidamente la vista. Su temperatura se había elevado otra vez, quizá un poco más que la noche anterior. Miró al profesor, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza _–Disculpe… no me encuentro muy bien…-_ Susurró, mirando su libro para leer lo que el profesor había pedido hacia un momento _–Si se encuentra mal vaya a la enfermería a tomar una pastilla y si es necesario, tómese un descanso- _Asintió suavemente y se puso de pie para abandonar el salón. Estaba agotada, necesitaba dormir un rato y reponer fuerzas aunque seguro volvería a sentirse mal si su temperatura no bajaba.

Al llegar al corredor donde se encontraba la enfermería, en la segunda planta, escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Giró para ver por encima del hombro. Suspiro al verlo, un chico rubio más alto que ella aunque al verle con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de que no era el chico rubio que pensó al principio. Sonrió levemente y siguió caminando hacia la enfermería.

Al llegar, la enfermera le pidió que tomara asiento mientras ella buscaba una pastilla para darle. Se la entregó junto con un vaso de agua que bebió por competo de un trago, junto con la pastilla.

Aprovechando el ofrecimiento de la mujer, se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las camillas del colegio para poder tomar un descanso mientras esperaba que la pastilla hiciera efecto. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir un rato.

Su celular la despertó. El sonido que hacía al recibir un nuevo mensaje comenzó a reproducirse de pronto y ella sacó el celular, mirando que era un número que no tenía grabado en la memoria aunque se le hacía conocido. Abrió el mensaje y frunció el ceño al terminar de leer las palabras que decía éste

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás caliente después de lo de ayer? - Len"

Suspiró suavemente y apagó el celular, volviendo a guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos. Volvió a acomodarse en la camilla y abrazó con fuerza una de las almohadas que tenía, hundiendo el rostro en ésta.

_-Idiota…- _Susurró cerrando los ojos.


End file.
